batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantom Stranger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GothCard.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 13:05, September 20, 2010 I've moved it to Infobox Film Object. I now see why you had done it. - Doomlurker 00:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Article perspective You are correct on the article layout. Models and toys are okay as long as it is in a gallery with a caption stating that it is a model/toy. Fan art as a rule is only supposed to be on userpages. If you see any fan art either remove it from the page and put it on the page of the user who uploaded it OR remove it from the page and tell me the file name so I can delete it. - Doomlurker 22:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Movie characters Its so the articles aren't over crowded. We've had the system for years and not had problems so no, it is not necessary to change it. - Doomlurker 19:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so "Anything else"? Don't tempt me, or I'll do it for real :) And as for the new pictures I uploaded in Batman Anthology? It seems to me that there were no problems when I did it, Mr. Warner. --Cain86 (talk) 21:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Do it yourself, if you care so much. --Cain86 (talk) 15:49, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Are you talking seriously? Why should I upload it? Why you can't do it by yourself? --Cain86 (talk) 22:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Since months ago you called me "thief", I thought it was a kind of provocation towards me, also for the way in which you asked. However, if this wasn't the intention, then I will do it, and in this way we can bury the hatchet, if you want. --Cain86 (talk) 20:19, July 3, 2014 (UTC) On this you are right, you didn't use that word, but the concept remains: for you I am a thief, someone who has put a spoke in the wheels, but despite this you came to ask me a favor. This could have been an opportunity to bury the hatchet, as I have said, but it's clear that you don't want that to happen. However, Rod has uploaded the image, so I think you'll be glad. --Cain86 (talk) 08:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Image Uploaded Hi Phantom Stranger I was able to upload that Batman Returns Film Poster Image onto the site for you everything is all set. I also attached the image to this message for you as well. From Rod12 Tim Curry Hi Phantom Stranger wanted to update you and let you know that the Tim Curry page originally created by User:Nathaniel1996 is back on the site and it's all set up to how it suppose to look in matching up with the other actor pages here on the site. The reason why my friend User:Doomlurker probably didn't see User:Nathaniel1996 original message about why the page was deleted was because it simply got lost within his talk page since the message wasn't located at the bottom of the talk page where all the new messages are located. When the message was submitted it was placed within the big talk page list for some reason. In the end I resolved everything related to the Tim Curry Page. If you ever have any questions or need any help with something just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 I only just saw his message and Rod had already sorted it. I don't want him to leave. Any reason why are you reading through the messages on my talk? - Doomlurker (talk) 10:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) He was also replaced, the article should have been made for the voices he actually did provide with the Joker comment in a trivia section. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Justice League Mortal I don't know, I don't know anything about this. --Cain86 (talk) 15:57, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi! The Batman's Scarecrow isn't a fan art, it is official (proved on Legions of Gotham). Can you put the image deleting signs? M3ttafran (talk) 19:56, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Phantom Stranger. Why do you keep deleting my pic for the Scarecrow Arkhamverse entry? In the chapter "Appearance" it is about his looks and change of outfit. I think it makes a lot of sense to mention the Animated Series in that chapter, since it is brought up by many fans, that the transformation in the animated series and in the Arkham series is the same. This way a nice reference is mentioned. It is also called Arkham Underworld and not Arkham Underground. Hello, Phantom Stranger why do you keep deleting my one puc for the Scarcerow Arkhamverse chapter? It is about his appearance and it was mentioned by many fans, that there is a similar transformation in the animated series and in the Arkham series. Therefore I think it makes a lot of sense to mention and show a pic in that chapter. It is also called Arkham Underworld and not Arkham Underground Orochi50maru (talk) 00:07, August 25, 2017 (UTC) It means, that Scarecrow's outfit in the Arkham games became more darker just like it did in the animated series.The pic is there to show a reference to the animated series. So what exactly is your problem with that? Don't you want this wiki to be improved? Orochi50maru (talk) 01:28, August 25, 2017 (UTC) How am I not helping, if I add things, that aren't mentioned yet? If that article is messed up, it is because there are so many informations missing. And the animated series reference is brought up by fans so many times. You just have to talk to fans or look in some forums. How are a few more pics bad? That's what is missing on that page. Orochi50maru (talk) 01:40, August 25, 2017 (UTC) In your opinion there are already enough pics, but as a reader I think there aren't enough pics in this article. Don't say there should be 100, but a few more would be nice. And you apparently don't get Scarecrows character, if you think it is just an outfit change like with every other character in the game. His change of looks in AK is important to understand the story and his motivations. This is also brought up many times by fans. That's why I think the wikia should mention that. And like I said, his role in Arkham Underworld and in the Arkham Knight comics are also missing. Orochi50maru (talk) 01:55, August 25, 2017 (UTC) So is your only problem here the Animated series pic or are we talking about the three pics in general? If it's only the animated pic I won't change it back to it again, since I am mentioning in the article, that his AK outfit could be a BAS reference. That's not brought up by me. In forums people are often bringing this similarity up. That's why I mentioned it. I mean should I send you a link to prove that? It's often mentioned on YouTube too. However I want to keep the other two pics, since they are telling more about the character. Orochi50maru (talk) 02:11, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Ok, then I will let the pic out, since I am not insisting on that ( and I am actually tired of doing this forever, since it leads us nowhere) Just thought a few opinions by fans should be mentioned. I will continue to write the "appearance" section, since I wasn't finished there. I will only keep the other two pics. And like I said, I Would like to add Arkahm Underworld and his appearance in the Arkham Knight comics. The page isn't up to date otherwise. Orochi50maru (talk) 02:26, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Renaming pages I don't think it's a good idea to rename pages without asking the founder's permission first. That 1960s Alfred Pennyworth was fine the way it was and so was the 1989 Batman film page. I'm telling you as a friend this because I have been told that you have to get permission to rename a page especially if it isn't yours. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 20:08, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::The founder? What if the original author is just ignorant? None of this belongs to anyone. It's an encyclopedia that anyone can edit and all pages should constantly get updated and fact checked.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:19, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Image Captures Capturing the image of its native display & resolution by inserting the Blu-ray from Warner Home Video into a Sony laptop and using VLC Media Player to take a screenshot. Any reason you ask? As for the image you uploaded; yes, I see now. The cover image on the official Facebook page for the 1989 film.Murali9395 (talk) 02:00, November 21, 2017 (UTC) CheckUser Request Hi Phantom Stranger thank you for contacting me about this certain issue that has been happening on the Batman Wiki Site with this certain User/Editor. I absolute agree with you it's time to properly deal with this editor we gave him enough good will that he clearly has used up and from what you reported to me is probably a bigger concern then originally thought of with multiple user accounts. Plus I'm happy you told me about him being banned on the Gotham Wiki Site I didn't know about that at all. Plus I just saw what he's done on the Jeremiah Valeska page which was completely unacceptable that page is now on full lock down. I sent an email to the Wiki Staff Community asking them to please do a CheckUser Request on him along with those possible other multiple accounts you told me about as well. So hopefully I will hear back from them soon. If you could do be one favor you and any other users you think best that have had dealings with this user/editor and know of the issues/problems he's caused create a report and send it to me so if I'm asked for additional information I can give the Wiki Staff Community so they can help us solve this problem. Overall we'll let the Wiki Staff Community first try and help us solve the problem and if they can't we'll deal with on the site here because I'm quite done with all the issues that this editor has caused on the site. Thank you again for letting me know about this overall issue. Oh well talk to you later and I'll keep you updated on my end as well. From Rod12 Update Hi Phantom Stranger I wanted to give you an update about the Check User Request regarding the Editor/User that is causing issues on the site. I contacted the Wiki Community Staff and asked them to check the User Names you gave me and they came back today and gave me an answer to my request in checking the IP Address of these various User Names. The Editor/User's Main User Name and Second User Name share the same IP Address so clearly those are multiple accounts for the same Editor/User. The possible Third User Name has a completely different IP Address however from this User's Editing History it wouldn't be a far stretch to believe that it's still the same Editor/User who's giving the site trouble. However this Editor is probably using a different IP Address for this Third User Name that has a different IP Address then his other two User Names that have the same IP Address. Overall with this information having been provided to us I think it's time to ban this editor from the site and to be honest to be safe I think the Third User Name should be banned as well so no possible future issue from this editor overall. But before that's done I would like to hear your thoughts overall. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Clarification I have never once used sock puppetry to break the rules, tge first account (Ashf77) was a backup account in case my account was banned so I could message the moderators to talkthings through, I had no idea I used it on this wiki and for that I apologise Then there's "Joet" (not me): I would highly recommend you check out his messages here, his editing style and habits are completely different and you can tell by the way he writes that he has no proper experience on this site (he doesnt even leave a signature) For the future, please don't assume two people are the same simply because they have a similar viewpoint (that 99% of people watching the show agree with anyway) Thanks for your time Ashtheuncanny (talk) 10:19, April 7, 2019 (UTC) pennyworth is a prequel to gotham tv series if you want evidence look at gotham wiki write the search engine pennyworth . Gotham wikia. Jillian Maxwell Could you please give this page a picture? Thank you. ( 05:56, July 15, 2019 (UTC)) Re: Multiple Image template help Hello Phantom Stranger! Thanks for mentioning that template - I'm a fan as well whenever I happen to see it on Wikipedia, though I don't believe I have actually used it myself before. Thankfully it's fairly easy to implement on wikis as Fandom has it available as a Global Lua Module. If you have the admin role on a wiki, you can follow the steps in the "Install" section of the page w:c:dev:Global Lua Modules/Multiple image. I just brought it over for Batman Wiki as Template:Multiple image, so you can start using it. There are usage instructions (including the parameters) in the Global Lua page I linked above - it might be a good idea to test it on a personal sandbox page. Hope this is useful. Happy editing! Playsonic2 ☎ 20:35, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Definitely, thanks a lot.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 03:31, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Question Hi Phantom Stranger I was wondering would you be interesting becoming a new Co Administrator on the Batman Wiki Site? The other User who would become Co Administrator alongside you is User:Mc dark knight 2013 who I'm going ask next. If you are interested and accept this offer along with User:Mc dark knight 2013 if he does the same as well the two of you will become the new Admin Team that will be in charge of the Batman Wiki Site and continue the Legacy that my Friend User:Doomlurker and myself created for this site. Also User:Doomlurker will still be an Administrator on the site but I will be retiring from the site once you and User:Mc dark knight 2013 accept the the offer and become the new Admin Team of the site. Please Read the Batman Wiki:Administrators Page before giving me your answer on if you would like to become an Administrator on the site here. Also the page has been recently updated and will inform you on the important responsibilities. If you have any questions please just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Hi Hi Phantom Stranger first off thank you so much for accepting my offer on becoming a New Administrator of the Batman Wiki Site and accepting the responsibilities of continuing the legacy and hard work me and my friend User:Doomlurker have done as the Administrator Team of the site. Your hard work over the years of awesome editing work to the site made you a perfect choice to become an Administrator of the Batman Wiki Site. I'm currently as we speak working with my friend User:Doomlurker to make everything official on making you an Administrator so that will be all completed very soon. With User:Mc dark knight 2013 I made him counter offer regarding him become an admin on the site here one because I think like you he is an editor on the site here real deserving of the role of become an Administrator. Also I think if he has a limited schedule of how long much time he help on the Batman Wiki Site I still believe he can still help out in an Admin role with the two of you working together as a Team managing the site. Plus you and he can work together to find other users to join your Admin to help with the overall responsibilities of managing and running the site. Overall thank you again for accepting my offer on becoming on Administrator on the site and also thank you for your awesome help you have continued to do on the site over the years. I will be keeping you update with the overall process on making everything all official with you becoming an Admin on the site. So talk to you again real soon. From Rod12 Update Hi Phantom Stranger congratulations the process of making you an Administrators on the Batman Wiki Site here is all done its official. My Wiki Network friend User:Playsonic2 official made the changes an upgraded you Administrator on the site here along with User:Mc dark knight 2013. So the new Batman Wiki Admin Team is all all Official. Since everything is now all set with you as the new Co Admin alongside User:Mc dark knight 2013 I will be officially retiring today from the Batman Wiki Site. If you or User:Mc dark knight 2013 ever have any questions or need any help I highly recommend contacting my Wiki Network friend User:Playsonic2 or my friend User:Doomlurker they are both always happy to help with any questions or issues. On that note I just want to say thank you for all your help you have done on the site here over the years and I'm happy to see it will now continue as the new Co Administrator of the site. From Rod12 :Hey Phantom Stranger, just wanted to give my congratulations on your new role here on Batman Wiki! And as Rod12 states above, I'm available should you need any assistance with the wiki. Cheers! Playsonic2 (talk) 10:44, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Page deletion Hey Stranger, I don't mean to bother you, but I was working on a rewrite of the Hynden Walch page when you deleted it. I'm going to restore it but add proper content, if that's not a problem. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 16:18, February 6, 2020 (UTC)